


Wedding Belmonts

by ChaoticWriterCrazy



Series: The Modern Lazarus [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always a vampire!Mathias, Mentions of kidnapping, Multi, Pining, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, vampire shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWriterCrazy/pseuds/ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: The wedding is perfectly set.All had gone according to plan. Everyone is waiting and preparing for the moment when Leon and Sara would declare their vows and finall be married.There is just one issue.Where the Hell was Leon?!
Relationships: Elisabetha Cronqvist/Sara Trantoul, Leon Belmont & Trefor, Leon Belmont/Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist, Leon Belmont/Elisabetha Cronqvist, Leon Belmont/Sara Trantoul
Series: The Modern Lazarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494530
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Wedding Belmonts

Elisabetha paces outside the chapel, back and forth in a frantic tizzy. Her simple bride’s maid gown shimmers gold as she enters the light of the dying sun, only to return to the cool shadows of the chapel. A small indent has appeared in the dirt where she’s worried a path.

There's the muffled clatter of hooves and she snaps her head towards a large brown horse galloping towards her, a broad-shouldered man at the reigns.

"Where is he?!" She demands even before he's come to a complete stop, skittering out of the horse's way as it rears back slightly.

"I don't know," Trefor responds, looking just as frantic. "He's nowhere at his house!"

"I can't believe this," Elisabetha raises a hand to her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face as she continues pacing. "I can't believe Leon would just run and leave Sara at the altar! He doesn't seem like the kind of man who would-!"

"He isn't!" Trefor says, jumping down from his horse. "And I don't think he did either. Philip's still in his stable, all his clothes are still at his house, hell I couldn't even find a scrap of food out of place! The only things that are missing are his formal knight robes and his whip-"

"Wait," Elisabetha says, rounding on Trefor with wide eyes. "You don't think that vampire-"

"Looks like it," Trefor raises his hands only to let them flop to his sides with a defeated slouch. "Must've grabbed him as he was setting everything out for the next day,"

"The night before his wedding?!" Elisabetha exclaims.

"As if that matters to a vampire,"

"No, no, no, no-!"

Elisabetha is pacing again, kicking up dust as she goes with hands running through her hair.

"No, this is terrible! If Cronqvist kidnapped Leon then...then God only knows where Leon actually is or when he's going to come back!"

"If he comes back," Trefor replies pessimistically, only to get a finger jabbed in his face as Elisabetha barks back ferociously,

"No! I refuse to believe that. If he's gotten bored with Leon he wouldn't have kidnapped him, he would have just killed him and left his body for you to discover. Leon's going to come back; I know it. It's just..."

"Elisa," Trefor says, gently pushing her hand away before taking it within his own, resting a hand on top of hers as he gives her mournful look. "Elisa, you know damn well there's only one place a vampire would take a human."

She feels cold. Helpless. Because - indeed - she  _ does  _ know.

"His seat of power," She says in a low, tremulous voice. "A place he has complete and utter command over..."

"A place that few humans have ever escaped alive, and none unscathed."

"Leon would be one of the few," She snaps back. "He's always done remarkable things like this before!"

"Maybe," Trefor lets her hand fall, not looking her in the eye. "But even if he is, there's no way he'll do it before the wedding starts. And even if he does make it, there’s no way he'll be in any condition for getting married."

"This isn't...this isn't fair," Elisabetha says, a hollow pit in her stomach as she leans back against the wall next to the door. "What're we going to tell Sara-?"

"Tell me what?"

They both flinch as Sara bustles out of the chapel, delicately closing the door behind herself as she goes.

She looks beautiful, hair done up in twin hair buns pinned in place with pearl-studded hairpins, simple but pretty makeup on and a long pale blue veil running down her back. Her loose fitted flowing dress with long puffed sleeves billows in the breeze.

She should be happy, radiant even. Instead, she looks apprehensive and sad, like she already suspects what has happened.

It doesn't take long before they inform her of their suspicions.

Elisa expected tears. Rage even. She would have expected a completely justified fury that their special day was ruined by a single selfish vampire.

But instead, Sara just looks...crestfallen. Resigned.

"He wasn't supposed to bother us for at least a few more days," Sara stares down at her bouquet of poppies and forget-me-nots. Her voice is a soft whisper; Elisa could hardly hear her over the wind. "He just came and went from his fight with Leon the night before last."

"I'm so sorry, lass," Trefor says, shaking his head with a sad sigh. "You know Leon would be here if he could. He's probably fighting tooth and nail as we speak,"

"I know."

She doesn't look comforted in the least. Elisa has never seen her so...so  _ defeated _ before.

"I'll have to tell Father Alphonse there's been a change of plans-"

"That can't be the end of it!" Elisabetha exclaims, "Sara, I've never known you to just give up-"

"I'm not giving up!" Sara suddenly snaps at her, fierce and angry like the Sara she knows. "I am never giving up. I don't care if we have to plan for another year or a decade or if I have to bloody stake Cronqvist myself! I am going to marry Leon, and that bastard son of an undead whore Cronqvist isn't going to stop us! This is just-

And then she deflates, taking a step back as she looks on over the horizon.

"This is just a setback," She says, shoulders squaring up as she puts a determined face on. "Just a setback. I knew this is what I was signing up for when I accepted Leon's proposal. Regardless of what we want, the plans we make, or the things we have to do, that vampire can come in any time he wants and just... _ ruin _ everything.

"And...and that's okay. Because I love Leon much,  _ much _ more than I hate Cronqvist. And Leon's going to kill that bastard someday. Once he does, we'll be free to do whatever the Hell we want, when we want, and never have to worry about some asshole vampire coming in and ruining everything,"

Even as she says it with so much gusto and vigor, Trefor and Elisa both trade apprehensive looks. Because, while no one said it, they were all thinking of the one caveat. It looms over them all like the shadow of the church hanging above their heads. It’s the waiting Sword of Damocles hovering over Leon’s neck.

Cronqvist might grow bored and kill Leon before he had the chance to finish the vampire off.

"Let's just...let's just give it a few more minutes," Sara says, taking a few steps until her back hits the wall. "Give Leon just a little bit longer. He might still make it."

"We'll wait with you," Elisa says, leaning up next to her while Trefor took the other side of the door, folding his arms.

And then they all just sit there in companionable but somber silence. They watch as the blue sky gives way to hues of pink and clouds are set alight with the colors of sunset. The breeze bustles through the trees and the leaves shiver. Their shadows grow longer and longer as the sun sinks lower and lower, the night threatening to come.

‘ _ It's not fair,’  _ Elisabetha thinks, glancing over to Sara.

Sara should be waiting out here with her father for the moment when he could walk her down the aisle. She should be glowing, jittery with excitement and happiness, impatient for the moment she could join her future husband at the altar and say their vows.

Instead, she's waiting out here in silence with such a forlorn expression, in vain hope that Leon might be able to pull a miracle.

Meanwhile, Elisabetha wonders if this might be the time when Leon doesn’t come home at all.

Elisa isn't certain how much longer they wait out there, but they all flinch at the unnaturally loud door when it opens.

Rinaldo pokes his head out.

"Sara, it grows late," He says, his voice gentle. "Do you have any idea where Leon is?"

"Yes-"

She quickly explains and Rinaldo starts getting that same resigned look.

"Oh, Bambina..." He says, brushing a few stray hairs from Sara's face. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to tell the Priest yourself, or do you want me to do it?"

Sara hesitates, looking over to the road as if Leon would come tearing down it at the last moment. When he doesn't, she just heaves another sigh.

"I'll do it," She says, Rinaldo opening the door for her as she slips inside.

As soon as the door closes Elisabetha feels something inside her snap. All the stress of planning and getting here, of dealing with her pestering sisters and her parents' disapproval, the late night and early morning she spent helping prepare Sara for what should have been her happiest day, it all went to waste and now it felt real.

"Oh, God Damn that bastard to Hell!" She practically snarls with so much ferocity that even foul-mouthed Trefor flinches at her words. "How could anyone be so selfish?! He bloody kidnapped the groom the night before his wedding!"

"Elisa-" Trefor says gently before something catches in the corner of his eye.

"He really couldn't wait a few more days before pulling this?!" Elisabetha demands, turning her back while Trefor's head snaps to the road and the clatter of hooves. "No, he had to go and rob them of their wedding, of all bloody things!"

"Elisabetha-!"

"And now Leon's stuck in some nightmare castle and everyone's going to think he's some heartless cur who left Sara at the-"

Trefor gently smacks her shoulder to get her attention before pointing, Elisabetha letting out a gasp as she spins around.

  
  


Sara approaches the altar where the priest waits for her. The man is Father Alphonse, the man who had taken an orphaned Leon into his care when he'd been a babe left abandoned at the church's doorstep. He’s a slightly elderly man with a kind face and lots of grey hair and too much love in his heart for everyone. 

He doesn't look angry. His expression is nothing short of gentle sadness. There's little doubt in Sara's mind that he knows what's happened or at least suspects. He was the one who defended Leon's decision to leave the knights to become a hunter.

"Would you like a moment of privacy, my child?" He asks, so gently that it almost breaks Sara's resolve. Perhaps because it finally felt real. That she's going to have to cancel her wedding, the day she and Leon had been impatiently waiting to arrive for almost a year.

"No," She says, not looking around at all the curious faces staring at her. "Everyone should probably hear this,"

As she takes a deep steadying breath, she doesn't notice Trefor and Elisabetha quietly hurrying in, Elisa hissing something at Rinaldo who quickly takes his seat near the front, much to the curious onlookers confusion.

"I-" She began, but out of the corner of her eye she sees Trefor and Elisabetha taking their respective spots as the Best Man and Maid of Honor on either side of her. "What're you two-"

The door creaks open, warm light flooding over her and the altar as Father Alphonse grins up at the person who waits behind her.

She doesn't even need to look, a radiant smile spreading across her face before she's turned around.

"Leon!"

Leon beams at her, panting like he'd just ran a mile, fair hair practically golden in the dying light. He looks magnificent in his formal knight robes, dusting them off for just a moment before starting down the aisle towards Sara.

"Sara-!"

He doesn't get to finish as Sara darts up to him in a happy blue blur, charging into him and nearly knocking him flat on his ass. Instead, he gracefully catches her around the waist and uses her momentum to swing her around in a circle, the two laughing as they went before he sets her back down in front of him.

"I am so sorry I'm late," Leon says, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't care," She says in a fervent whisper, hugging him tighter. "I don't care you're late, you made it. You actually made it!"

"I hate to interrupt," Trefor calls out with a friendly jeer. "But I think you've kept us all waiting long enough, Leon! You need me to walk you down the aisle and give you a way to the bride?"

He gets some laughter in response, the confused somber atmosphere disappearing as everyone starts sitting up straight.

"You be quiet," Leon shoots back with a laugh of his own, before pulling Sara away. "You want to start over? Give your father a chance to walk you down?"

She nods, dabbing at her eyes delicately before she bustles up the aisle with a beaming Rinaldo in tow, Leon taking his place at the altar as they went.

"Jesus Christ, Leon, what took so long?" Trefor hisses at him while everyone situates themselves.

"I know-"

"If you had taken any longer I would have married Sara myself," Elisa says chidingly. She flinches when Father Alphonse raises an eyebrow at her -- so much for him being hard of hearing -- but he just smiles gently at her and doesn't seem to take any further offense.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Did you get lost on the way here somehow?" Trefor asks.

"We thought you'd been kidnapped by your vampire!"

"I  _ did  _ get kidnapped by my vampire," Leon deadpans.

"What?!" They both gasp at the same time.

"Then how on earth did you make it here in one piece?!" The organ starts to play and causes Trefor and Elisabetha to jump back to their spots, standing at attention as if they hadn't just been interrogating Leon.

"Later," Leon hisses under his breath before standing up straight.

As soon as Sara and Rinaldo come into view Leon practically starts to glow, his eyes never leaving Sara's face for even a moment. Sara meanwhile is absolutely radiant, every bit the blushing, perfectly happy bride Elisabetha had always envisioned her to be.

It seems like an eternity before Sara finally reaches the altar with Leon, standing beside him while Rinaldo goes to take his seat after pressing a kiss to Sara's temple.

Everything after that passes in a perfect haze. Elisabetha can hardly tear her eyes away from the happy couple. The beautiful sunset sets the stained glass windows alight with iridescent rainbows, lighting up Leon and Sara's face as Father Alphonse goes through his speech. Their gazes hold nothing but softness as they regard each other as if no one else exists in their happy little world.

And then, then they get to their actual vows.

"Sara," Leon says, taking her free hand in his own as he places his other hand on top of it. "On this day years ago I met you for the first time as a newly appointed knight. I had nothing but too much courage and not enough sense along with the sword at my hip, going to fight a monster I had no idea how to face. You gave me that first whip that would set me on the journey to becoming who I am now.

"You saved my life that day. Without you, Trefor and I would both be statues in that gorgon's forest. And while the romantic in me wants to say that from that day I fell in love with you, truthfully that was only the first step. With every day since then I've fallen in love with you bit by bit, and every day from now on I'll find another reason to fall in love with you that little bit more. You are so smart, so talented at your craft, and have more spice and vinegar than anyone I have ever met and I admire you so much for that. You made me the happiest man in the world when you accepted my proposal. But I'll be over the moon when I can finally call you my wife."

Trefor's eyes are glossy by the time Leon's finished, as are Father Alphonse's who is beaming with open love and pride at Leon. Elisabetha feels like her chest is going to burst with joy, like a happy balloon threatening to pop at any moment.

Finally, it's Sara's turn to speak.

"Leon," She says, looking up at Leon with the most radiantly beautiful smile that Elisabetha has ever seen. "When I met you that day, I never knew what you would eventually come to mean to me. Growing up as I have, I never thought I would get married after arriving here in France. Not many people want anything to do with a strange weapons maker obsessed with hunting down a particular vampire. I acted on instinct that day when I gave you the whip, because somehow I knew you would desperately need it.

"I can't begin to express how grateful I am every day that I gave you that whip, that you came back to me when you needed another one, that I let you into my heart without even realizing it. You are the bravest, most honest, and most genuinely heroic man I have ever known and if I'm spice and vinegar, then you're honey and sweetness. You are my sunshine and I cannot wait for the moment I can call you my husband."

And now the room swims with colors, tears slipping down Elisabetha's cheeks. She is simultaneously so happy and so jealous at the same time. She loves them both so much and almost wishes she could share in their bliss somehow.

"Do you, Leon Belmont, accept this woman to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Leon says, letting Sara put the simple gold band on his finger as he says it.

"And do you, Sara Gandolfi, take this man to be your wedded husband? For richer or for poorer, until death do you both part?"

"I do," Sara says, lifting up her left hand to let Leon slip on the matching silver band.

"Is there anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed?" Father Alphonse asks, addressing the crowd seated in the pews. They were all friends, people Leon had met on his travels as a hunter or knight, allies Sara and Rinaldo had made in their line of work, several nobles or church members Leon had saved from monsters, or the closest people Sara had to a family in the Trantoul nobles, Elisabetha's family. "Speak now or forever hold your peace,"

Suddenly the softness melted into hard, deadly looks as both Leon and Sara glare, not at the crowd, but at the door. As if expecting someone to come bursting in and protest their marriage, and both of them looking ready to kill the unlucky bastard for it. Trefor seems to almost tense himself, hand hovering over a crucifix in his pocket.

No one speaks up. Leon and Sara relax and return to beaming at each other when Father Alphonse finally finishes,

"By the power invested in me by the Church of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheers as Leon and Sara's lips finally meet, Trefor the loudest of them all and Elisabetha not far behind him. Arm in arm Leon and Sara walk up the aisle, several people throwing flower petals at them as they pass.

"Leon better have a good explanation for his tardiness," Trefor says in a low whisper to Elisabetha as he takes her arm, the two following the couple behind. "Because I swear to God if he wasn't kidnapped by his vampire I'm going to kick his ass myself."

Elisabetha laughs and hushes him as they walk past everyone.

The reception was rather short, mainly consisting of congratulations to the new couple as well as a few people bestowing gifts that couldn't be left on the table. They were planning on having a proper party the next day at their home, so the festivities were kept to a minimum.

Sara took a moment to throw her bouquet, however, and Elisabetha ended up being the one to catch it, much to the dismay of her sisters.

After that she hung back in the trees, still nearby as she watches people come up to help Leon and Sara pack the modest amount of presents into their cart, or to personally hand over their present that required more attention.

"Lovely evening," A deep voice says, Elisabetha making a startled sound as she snaps her head towards the source.

She smiles almost instantly as she recognizes him.

"Mathias, you made it after all!" She says.

Mathias grins lazily at her, leaning up against the tree with his arms folded, comfortably hidden in the long dark shadows.

Leon cries out suddenly, causing her to look back towards him. A silent monk had presented him with an adorable grey kitten that he was now cooing over along with Sara.

"Where were you?" She asks, laughing a little at the couple’s antics. "I didn't see you at the ceremony."

"I ran a little late," Mathias says. "I found a muse I became distracted with while painting and completely lost track of the time. It seemed rude for me to barge in when the ceremony was underway, so I watched outside the window."

"That's very irresponsible of you." Elisabetha chides him, trying to be serious but smiling before she can help herself. "I do love your paintings, so you must show me it when it's finished."

"Of course," Mathias replies smoothly. "How are you this evening? You seem oddly somber."

"Oh, somber isn't the right word," She says, looking over to Leon and Sara. "I'm afraid to admit I'm a little jealous."

"Of Sara...or of Leon?" Mathias asks slyly, smirking as a faint blush rises to Elisabetha's cheeks. He laughs when she playfully smacks his shoulder.

"Of both of them, if I'm to be honest," She says, blush deepening. She isn't sure why she felt so comfortable with admitting all this to Mathias, these thoughts and feelings that others would accuse her of blasphemy for feeling. "I love them both so much that I sometimes..."

"Sometimes-?" Mathias eggs on.

"Oh nevermind, it's silly," She says, trying to push off the tree but her hand gets caught in Mathias's.

"You can tell me," He assures her delicately, making her heart flutter a bit.

She hesitates for a moment longer, before smiling and saying almost shyly, "...Well, sometimes I wish-"

"ELISABETHA!"

She spins around to face Leon and Sara, who were suddenly mere feet away from her and both hard-faced and pale.

"Get the Hell away from her!" Leon spits, planting himself in between her and Mathias.

"Leon, what on earth is the matter?" Elisabetha asks,

"Get away from him, Elisa, please!" Sara actually grabs her arm and physically yanks her away.

"Wait-!" Mathias reaches out towards her, trying to catch her other arm.

"No wait, Sara, this is Mathias he's the one I've told-"

As soon as Mathias's fingers brush into the light of the dying sun there's an audible hiss that makes Elisabetha feel as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her. Mathias instantly jerks his still smoking hand back into the shadows, baring his- how on earth had she not seen them before -  _ fangs _ .

"Pity," He says, rubbing his fingers as he regards Leon with cold, bright red eyes. "I'd hoped to keep this secret longer."

"How dare-!" Leon reaches for the whip at his side.

In a flash of movement that Elisa couldn't even see, Mathias seizes Leon's wrist, yanking it up in a way so that Leon was now mere inches from Mathias's face.

"Ah ah, I promised not to fight so long as you don't start it," Mathias chides. "Unless you want to return to my castle after all~"

"Let go," Leon snarls through gritted teeth.

"I will, just one last thing,"

He regards Elisabetha, who feels so foolish and stupid as the pieces fall together. How had she not seen the pointed ears, the unnatural pale skin, the bloody fangs glinting at her?! How had she not questioned why she had only ever seen him late at night, or hidden in shadows-

"I am not  _ his  _ vampire," Mathias says, and it takes Elisabetha a moment to realize what he was even referring to. Somehow it just made her feel even colder, because how had he even heard that conversation when he'd been nowhere in the church.

He turns back to Leon, using his free hand to tilt Leon's chin up, even as the hunter openly grits his teeth at the vampire and struggles to wrench his arm free.

"He's  _ my  _ hunter," Mathias finishes, smirking slightly. "There's a difference."

With that he disappears, Leon jerking back so hard he almost trips over his own momentum.

"BASTARD!" Leon roars at where the vampire had disappeared.

"Elisa are you alright?!" Sara asks, "Did he hurt you? Dear God did he enthrall you, let me look at your eyes-!"

"I-"

She doesn't finish before Sara's yanked her down to her eye level, which had her bent uncomfortably as she was well over half a foot taller than Sara. She stands there rather awkwardly as she tries not to blush; Sara meanwhile searching intently in her eyes for any discoloration.

"I'm fine Sara," She says after a moment, pulling back delicately as her friend sighs in relief.

"Elisabetha, what on earth happened?" Leon asks, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I...I..."

She doesn't want to look at either of them. She feels so foolish. So stupid.

"I...thought he liked me..." She manages to get out. "How did I not realize...I didn't...I didn't know he was a vampire let alone...let alone the one that's been making Leon miserable-!"

The tears are falling down before she knows what's happening.

"Oh, Elisabetha-" Sara says, hugging her. "I'm so sorry,"

Leon pats her shoulder as she sniffs. "C'mon, you can stay with us for the night,"

"But your wedding night-!"

"We can wait another day before consummating our marriage," Leon says. "Making sure you're safe takes priority,"

Their kindness just makes the tears fall thicker, Elisabetha sniffing loudly again as she lets the two lead her towards their cart.

After helping her into the cart, Leon looks around suspiciously, an eerie feeling of being watched crawling down his back. He shakes his head, sitting down in the driver's seat with Sara next to him, Elisabetha on her other side with the grey kitten rolling around in her lap.

As he coaxes the horse forward, Mathias waves his hand over the mirror and causes the image of the three humans to disappear.

Mathias leans back in his seat, a goblet of blood in hand. The castle's residents all wake up for their nightly routines; meanwhile, those who had been involved with the earlier events of the day all went back to their beds.

He smirks before taking a long deep drink of the blood, licking the remnants from his lips as he muses, "Things should be even more interesting from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted in this AU but I got a new job and I'm also in a much better headspace now that I realize it. So hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing fanfiction like I used to. 
> 
> I wanted to post this on Valentine's, but it ended up late. Still, it's only a couple days late at least. 
> 
> This is also a two-parter where the next part goes into what happened between Leon and Mathias that made Leon so late.


End file.
